


In the Morning

by AliFyre



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliFyre/pseuds/AliFyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finland oversleeps on the morning of her daughter’s birthday, only to find her wife has picked up where she has faltered. Nyo!SuFin with Nyo!Ladonia domestic family AU written for tumblr user apharmadillo</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic Nyo!Finlands name is Tanja, Nyo!Sweden’s name is Britta, and Nyo!Ladonia’s name is Erika.

"Tanja, wake up love," Britta leaned over her wife and kissed her gently on the forehead, brushing her blond bangs out of the way to allow access to her smooth skin. Tanja stirred, and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled slightly at her wife, still groggy with sleep.

“It’s so early,” she complained, leaning up to accept a proper good morning kiss on the mouth. Tanja tasted tooth paste on her lover’s lips, proof that Britta had, as always, woken up before her.

“‘S Erika’s birthday,” Britta reminded her gently. Tanja groaned and fell back into the pillows. Britta looked down at her in concern. “You alright?” she asked worriedly.

Tanja nodded. “I can’t believe I forgot! And how could you let me sleep this late?” Tanja demanded, her tone accusatory. The plan had been to serve their young daughter breakfast in bed to start the days activities, but one glance at the clock told her that they only had fifteen minutes before Erika usually woke up, far from enough time to make breakfast.

“You looked like you needed the rest,” Britta grunted, leaning back to give her wife a stern look. “You were up late last night.”

“Someone’s talkative this morning,” Tanja commented with a light laugh. Usually she had to talk at her wife for hours to get her to speak this much. However, when it came to her own or Erika’s wellbeing, Tanja knew Britta would do anything. Even talk.

Britta shrugged. “I made breakfast.”

Tanja’s eyes widened. “Brit! How long have you been up? You didn’t have to do that!” Tanja knew that cooking wasn’t exactly Britta’s favorite activity, even though she was much better at it than Tanja herself. Picturing her stoic wife slaving over a task she didn’t enjoy early in the morning made her heart heavy with guilt.

“Been up since five,” Britta answered with another shrug. “I see that look. You’re not allowed to feel guilty. You did lots of work last night.”

While it was true that Tanja had been up until nearly one wrapping gifts, she could not help but want to make amends for forcing Britta to pick up her slack in the kitchen so early in the morning. Seeing no good way to convey her guilt properly through words, she reached out and wrapped her arms around Britta’s neck, brushing her long blonde hair back over her shoulders lovingly before drawing her in for a soft kiss.

“I’m sorry for making you work,” Tanja breathed against Britta’s lips in between kisses. “Thank you for making breakfast.”

“‘Sokay. We should go wake Erika,” Britta replied after several more kisses, pulling away to give her wife a fond yet meaningful glance. For all that Tanja wanted to stay there and continue kissing, she knew she had a duty to her daughter, so she allowed herself to be pulled from bed. Britta slipped her glasses on and pulled her long tresses back as Tanja slipped a nightdress over her curving bare form and ran her fingers through her hair to make it lay flat. Ready to face the morning, the couple made their way to the kitchen together to retrieve their daughter’s breakfast.

“I can’t believe she’s five already,” Tanja whispered as they paused in front of Erika’s door. “I feel like it was just yesterday that we brought her home.” Britta, sensing her wife’s overwhelming nostalgia, balanced the tray she carried in one hand in order to wrap a free arm around her wife’s shoulder and give it a reassuring squeeze.

“You’ve been a great mom since that day,” Britta told her quietly, leaning her head on top of her much shorter wife’s. Tanja blushed.

“You have too,” she replied happily, leaning into the embrace. They stayed there for a moment, enjoying each other’s company and remembering the shared joy of motherhood. Then Tanja reached out and opened the door, pulling it back to reveal a tiny blonde form curled up beneath a Scandinavian blue comforter.

“Erika sweetie, it’s time to get up!” Tanja said as she entered the room, moving to crouch beside her daughter’s bed. Britta followed close behind her with the breakfast tray, watching fondly as Tabja gently nudged their child into wakefulness.

“Good morning Mama, Mommy,” Erika said with a yawn, rubbing her little eyes with the back of her hands. Both parents hearts swelled at the sight of their sleepy daughter, overcome by affection.

“Do you know what today is, little princess?” Tanja asked, her eyes sparkling.

“My birthday!” Erika exclaimed, excitedly sitting up in bed. Tanja nodded, and Britta came to place the tray on Erika’s lap. The little girl squealed in delight as she recognized her favorite food, giving a hasty thank you before digging in and ignoring the adults. Tanja and Britta stood beside each other, their their sides pressed together and their arms around each other’s waists as they watched Erika eat, reveling in the simple joy of a family moment.

“I love you,” Tanja whispered, leaning her head on Britta’s shoulders.

“I love us,” Britta replied, gesturing with her free hand between Erika and the two of them. Their family.

Tanja grinned, overwhelmed by warmth and happiness.

“I love us too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at fluff, so sorry about the quality here. I am angst writer who is totally out of her element!


End file.
